This is Goodbye
by greygoose70
Summary: "So what did you want to say, Castle," she asked impatience clearly in her voice. "Just this," he replied looking self assured. "I love you Katherine Beckett...and goodbye. He then turned, got on the elevator and was gone. A Season 2 A/U story. Disclaimer: Don't own them but thank you AWM for creating them.


Title: This is Goodbye

By: greygoose70

The Precinct

They closed the case, well it was actually Beckett that arrived at the how and why and ultimately the killers. Castle was roaming through the precinct, checking offices, in search of her. Finally seeing Espo and Ryan,at their desks devouring a pizza, he approached them. "You guys seen Beckett?"

Espo took a big bite of his slice then began pointed in some far off direction. "I think she's in the back processing the charges." Ryan said speaking for his partner. "Thanks," Castle replied.

Leaving the two detectives to their dinner he turned heading to 'Processing'. As he turned the corner he saw Beckett standing at the doorway, he was getting ready to call out to her when another figure appeared…Demming. He stopped, watched them speak briefly then saw them lean into each other and kiss. He felt his heart stop, he was unable to move, but realizing he didn't want to be noticed he made a beeline for the breakroom.

As he headed for the door at the far end he turned his head and saw Beckett on the other side of the glass so he altered his path and headed for the Espresso machine instead. Beckett stopped at the doorway upon seeing him. "Castle," she said somewhat surprised. "What you still doing here?"

"Just getting ready to leave myself," he answered then added, "Good job closing the case."

"Thanks. Well we make a good team."

"Good night," Castle said.

"Good night," she replied giving him a small finger wave then headed to pack up for the night.

As soon as she was gone Castle abandoned the coffee machine and headed for the exit and the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator where his dejected appearance might be noticed. Once outside he hailed a cab, got seated and pulled out his phone.

Beckett sat down at her desk, started gathering up her things, putting them in their proper place. She wasn't a neat freak but she liked having everything organized. She was in the process of shutting down her computer when Ryan and Espo stopped by her desk. "Heading out?" She inquired.

"Yeah," Espo responded. "Castle find you?" Ryan asked.

"No. I mean I saw him in the breakroom just as he was getting ready to leave. Why? Was he looking for me?"

"Yeah, told him you were back in 'Processing'," Ryan continued to say.

"Well I guess you can say we met up. Good night guys."

"Good night," they responded in unison, then left.

Suddenly Beckett had a realization, Castle told her 'good night', he never says 'good night', always says 'till tomorrow'. Ryan had told him she was back in processing. Had he come looking for me she asked herself. Getting up from her desk she took the same route he would have taken. Turning the corner that lead back to 'Processing' it hit her, he saw her and Demming kiss.

_Oh no,_ she thought,_ no, no, no, what he must be thinking._ Yes she liked Demming but she knew it wouldn't be a long lasting affair. Her problem was she couldn't figure out her own feelings for Castle. She liked him, a lot, _okay maybe a more than a lot. Oh hell who am i kidding, I loved him,_ but she was afraid. Afraid if they started something and he left she would be devastated, that's why she began dating Demming. He was safe, wouldn't push, with Castle she just never knows.

* * *

MCB, Quantico

Corporal Beatrice Wilson answered the ringing phone, on her desk, letting the caller know whom they had reached. "General Troutman's office." She let the calling party introduce themselves then put them on hold. She pressed the intercom button on her phone saying, "Sir, I have a Richard Rodgers on line one for you."

"Thank you Corporal Wilson, I'll take it," she heard back, then watched as the blinking light on line one turned solid. She then hung up.

"Richard Rodgers, as I live and breathe. What's it I been, a year?"

"That's right, Carolyn's wedding. So what can I do for you?"

"You want to what!" Troutman clamored loud enough so that Corporal Wilson in the outer office probably heard him.

"Are you sure about this," he then asked upon calming down. "Okay I can take care of it," he conceded after getting a positive response. "When do you want to report"

"That soon huh. Okay be in my office at 0800 tomorrow morning. See you then Gunny," he said still holding the receiver in his hand. Finally hanging up, he arose from his chair and headed to the outer office where he told his aide to pull the personnel file for Gunnery Sergeant Richard A. Rodgers and begin preparing 'reinstatement orders' effective for the following day, then returned to his desk.

* * *

Manhattan. NYC

Castle pressed the end call icon on his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. When the cab pulled up to his building he got out, paid the driver, went in telling Edwardo 'good evening' as he passed his station, took the elevator up to his floor and entered his apartment. He went straight to his study then straight to the bar, opened a bottle of his best scotch, poured two fingers worth into a glass and drank it. He recapped the bottle, putting it back in its place. He wasn't going to get drunk, had to much to do, he just needed a drink to calm the ache in his heart. He loved her but if it was Demming she wanted he didn't need to be around to complicate matters, therefore the call to General Troutman, but he has to tell her know how he feels. First things first though..time to get to work.

Richard Castle put the finishing touches on his latest 'Nikki Heat' book and sent it off to Gina, telling her he would be leaving town for a while. He then went to his bedroom, packed a small bag, called his car service, left a note for his Mother and Alexis telling them he needed to get away but would call them soon, he then went down to the lobby to wait for his ride.

* * *

Beckett's Place

When his driver pulled up in front of Beckett's building Castle told him to wait he would be back in a few minutes. He got out and went in, taking the elevator up to her floor where he exited then walked over to her door and knocked.

Beckett had just crawled into bed when she heard the knock on her door. "Who the hell could that be this late at night," she grumbled. Getting up she threw on her robe and stomped out to see whom it might be and to rip them a new one for disturbing her at this late hour. Reaching the door she peered through the peephole seeing the last person on earth she expected…Castle.

She opened the door, seeing a determined looking Castle standing there . "Castle, what are you doing here? It's late."

"I came to say something and then I'll leave."

"So what did you come to say, Castle," she asked impatience clearly in her voice.

"Just this," Castle replied looking self assured. "I love you Katherine Beckett…and goodbye." He then turned, got on the elevator and was gone.

Beckett stood there in her doorway, dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened. He comes here, tells me he loves me then says goodbye and leaves. Damn it he can't do that. I have to catch him. _Beckett took off down the stairs, through the lobby and out the door, but by the time she gets there his car has already taken him away and to where she doesn't know.

Beckett went back up to her apartment, closed and locked the door, walked to her bedroom, removed her robe tossing it on the end of the bed and crawled back in only this time she didn't lay down. This time she sat up her back resting against the headboard, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms crossed over them, her forehead resting on her arms.

_What in the hell have I done,_ she thought, _what have I done to deserve the love of that man, the man who has done more for me than any other man. The man who put up 100k to find my mother's killer, the man who rescued me from a burning building,__ shot the gun out off Dunn's hand as he was about to kill me,__ let me stay at his Loft till I found this apartment, the man that has never ask for anything in return. And what have I done but belittle him every chance I got, paraded another man in front of him. Well that's going to stop. Tomorrow I will break it off with __Demming__, then I will find Castle, beg for his forgiveness if I have too, tell him my feelings._ She then scooted down, closed her eyes hoping sleep would come soon.

* * *

MCB Quantico

Richard Castle, stood on the steps to the building where in the next hour or so he would be reactivated and become Gunnery Sergeant Richard A. Rodgers, Scout Sniper, United States Marine Corp. As he looked around noticing not so much the changes but recalling how he got here originally, boot camp, infantry training, reconnaissance training and finally here for sniper school. Taking a deep breath he stored those memories away and went inside.

Three hours later he was standing in his room unpacking his newly issued uniforms and equipment. General Troutman informed him he would be given a complete physical after lunch and that he would be required to pass PART (Physical Agility Requirement Test), the next one to be conducted in 90 days.

Rodgers knew he was in pretty good shape even with the few extra pounds he has put on. He worked out semi-regularly in the gym at his apartment building, this test however required a three mile run with full gear to be completed in under thirty minutes. He definitely would need to get some road work in for that and not just on a flat track, not if he remembered the course from when he last ran it.

His physical proved he was in good shape except for the extra weight he was carrying. It was recommended he drop at least ten pounds. He felt sure he could drop that easily enough. A strict diet, some gym time and his running should take it off.

And it did. Ninety days later on the day of the test he weighed fifteen pounds less than he had on the day of his physical. He felt great, he breezed through the agility portion of the test and when it came to the run he not only finished first but a good two minutes ahead of anyone else.

Later after having showered and dressed he sat on his bunk typing out an email to Alexis. He still hadn't told her or his Mother where he was at or what he was doing, he'd tell them after he got his orders. As he was finishing his computer pinged telling him he had incoming mail so he he signed off to his daughter, hit send then looked to see who the email was from…surprise, surprise, it was from Beckett. He thought about just deleting it but decided to at least see what she had to say.

_**Hey Castle, I'm sorry for not having written sooner, figured you needed the time to finish your latest 'Nikki Heat' book. I just received my advance copy yesterday, read it in one sitting, I loved it. So when you coming back, everybody at the precinct misses you. I miss you Rick**__**. **__**I**__**s it okay if I call you that? Rick, we need to talk when you return**__**,**__** you can't just show up at my apartment, tell me you love me and then leave, so please come back, please. I miss you so much. Kate**_

He sat there trying to decide whether to respond to her. _Why not, _he thought, so he hit 'reply' and began typing;

_**Hey Kate, I believe you've made your choice as to whom you want. **__**I'm sorry but**__** I cannot be around you every day and watch**__** you **__**be with another guy**__**, so I believe it's best if I excuse myself; therefore my response to you is…I'm not coming back. I meant what I said that night, I do love you, always will. Rick**_

He hit 'send', closed his laptop, changed into workout clothes and headed for the gym. He needed to get her out of his system…his head, something he probable would never be able to do.

* * *

Beckett's Apartment

Beckett was scouring through her frig looking for something to eat so she didn't hear her computer ping when his reply arrived. Not finding anything that wasn't at least two weeks old she shut the door, picked up her phone and called for her favorite Chinese take out.

While waiting for dinner to arrive she got comfy on her couch and started to read 'Naked Heat' again, putting it aside when her dinner arrived. After consuming her dinner she opted for a relaxing bubble bath and then straight to bed.

At 4:00 AM the next morning her phone rang, she had a case. She called Castle but it went straight to voicemail so she sent him a text telling him to come to the precinct when he got up. He never showed and it ended up being three days before she got back on her home computer and see his reply. That night she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

MCB, Quantico

Gunnery Sergeant Rodgers sat on his bunk, his laptop resting on his thighs as he worked on his next 'Nikki Heat' novel when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

Lance Corporal Fleming opened the door to Sgt. Rodgers room and walked in, stopping just after crossing the threshold. "What is it Fleming?" Rodgers asked when seeing the young L/Corporal standing there.

"Captain Jacobs would like to see you sir," Fleming immediately replied.

"I'm not an officer Fleming so its either 'Gunny' or 'Sarge', okay; and relax, I don't bite. Tell the Captain I'll be right there."

"Yes si…Gunny," Fleming responded then doing an about face and leaving'

Rodgers had to snicker remembering when he was that young, that naive. Setting his computer aside he put on his boots and headed for the Admin building and the Captains office. He was pretty sure what this was about, at least he hoped he knew, hoped his new orders came in.

His arrival was announced and he entered the Captains office, walked over in front of his desk and stood at attention, waiting. "At ease, Gunny," Captain Jacobs ordered "and have a seat."

Rodgers has known Captain Jacobs since he was a green lieutenant fresh out of Quantico, he was a platoon leader when Rodgers Recon unit was attached to the 2/3 (2nd Battalion, 3rd Expeditionary Regiment). They had been on a number of missions together and Jacobs was a quick learner.

"I guess I don't need to tell you where you're going, do I Gunny." Jacobs said.

"Not really, Sir. Only one place that I know of that has need of my skills," answered Rodgers. "But exactly what part of Afghanistan am I headed?"

"Helmand Province. You'll join up with the 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines. You'll report directly to Lt. Col. Morris Jackson, seems he's putting together a team of snipers to seek out and eliminate Taliban leaders and from what he's told me the Taliban have a couple of sharpshooters of their own that he'd like taken out also, seems they have already managed to killed a number of our own."

"So when do I leave?"

"0600, Friday."

"Very good, Sir. I'll be ready," Rodgers responded getting up to leave.

Rodgers returned to his room and immediately began making a list of things he needed to do to get ready for his new assignment, number one on that list was inform his mother and Alexis what he was doing and where he was going. He would do that tonight.

At 1800 Hours Rodgers returned from dinner, sat down on the edge of his bunk, picked up his cell phone and pressed speed dial one, Alexis' number and waited. She picked up after only one ring.

Alexis Castle was sitting at the kitchen island completing a homework assignment from her English Literature class when her phone rang. Seeing her father's image pop up on the screen she immediately picked it up pressing 'answer' as she did. "Hey Dad," she said.

"Hey Pumpkin," he answered. "How's my little girl doing this evening?"

"Just great Dad. Almost finished with my homework then headed over to Paige's to work on our science project. Whatta about you, what kind of trouble are you looking to get into?"

"None tonight but after tomorrow probably all kinds."

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"Pumpkin, is your grandmother there?"

"Yeah, she's cleaning up from dinner. Why?"

"Call her over and put your phone on speaker. This concerns both of you."

After hearing Alexis call for his Mother he waited until she told him her phone was now on speaker. Of course his Mother was the first to speak. "Richard darling what's going on?"

Deciding to just get the news over with, he said, "I've been reactivated; I leave for Afghanistan on Friday."

"Oh no," he heard his Mother say. "What do you mean reactivated?" Alexis nearly shouted.

"Where are you now?" His Mother asked. "Quantico," he answered.

"Dad," Alexis sobbed tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Pumpkin. It's not my first time there and I came back. I'll come back this time too."

"Richard, when did you find out about your reactivation?"

"Three months ago…"

"The night Alexis and I found your note."

"Yes." He didn't want to tell them he had requested to be put back on active duty. "Alexis sweetheart, I don't have time to tell you everything but Grams does, she knows the whole story."

"Does anybody else know?" His mother asked.

"No Mother and I don't want them to, okay."

"Whatever you want, Richard. My lips are sealed."

"Good. Now I have to go, lots to do that I won't have time for tomorrow. I love you both."

"Love you too, Dad and please be careful."

"Ditto Richard, be careful."

"I will, I'll call again tomorrow night." He then disconnected the call.

* * *

The Loft, after the call

After her Father hung up Alexis immediately called Paige telling her something important came up and she would need to cancel for tonight. She then turned to face her grandmother saying. "Okay Grams, spill."

"First of all, I think something else has happened, something at the precinct, something involving a certain female detective."

"Do you don't think she had him kicked out."

"No, but the Marine Corp doesn't just call saying you've been reactivated. They send a wire or letter telling you and they give a week or two to get your affairs in order."

"Did you just say Dad was a Marine!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Yes Alexis, I did. Let me tell you a story about your father dear. After graduating from high school Richard was bored, said he he wanted to take a break from any more education. He figured a couple years in the armed forces would be good so he enlisted in the Marine Corp. In 'boot camp,' during weapons qualification it was discovered he was a extraordinary marksman, so his file was tagged as a candidate for Reconnaissance training and Sniper school. After Infantry training he was shipped to Camp Pendleton for Reconnaissance School, excelling in all phases of the training and he got promoted to Lance Corporal. He was then sent to MCB Quantico for Scout Sniper School, where according to him, he was subject to the most intensive weapons training imaginable."

"I always wondered where he was during my early years. I think I knew he was in the service but didn't know which branch and he never talked about it. Where else was he stationed besides Afghanistan?"

"I only know of two, Iraq and Bosnia but I know there were others, he just never mentioned any of them in his letters."

"I never would have thought that of Dad, I mean he's always seemed so opposed to violence of any kind and here you are telling me he's basically a trained killer."

"I wouldn't put it quite that way dear. Most of the killing he did was in support and protection of his fellow Marines."

* * *

The Precinct, 3 months later

At 10:00 AM Detective Beckett was sitting at her desk staring at some much overdo paperwork. Staring except when she would occasionally peek over at 'his' empty chair, wondering where he was, what he was doing, when suddenly her cell phone started vibrating. Snatching it up before it vibrated off her desk, she hit the 'answer' icon without even looking to see who was calling. "Beckett," she said.

"Katherine Beckett?" the caller asked.

"Yes," she answered. God help this person if it was some solicitor wanting to sell her something.

This is Lt. Colonel Jackson, I'm hoping you can help me."

"In what way can I be of help Colonel?"

"I've been trying contact either Martha Rodgers or Alexis Castle but have been unsuccessful."

"And what makes you think I would be anymore successful?" she was getting a little perturbed with this guy.

"You are listed as an emergency contact for Gunnery Sergeant Richard Rodgers. He has been severely wounded…"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S RICK! WHERE IS HE COLONEL?" She shouted.

"Right now he's in our operating room being worked on."

"WHERE COLONEL, WHERE?"

Right about now all activity on the Homicide floor had come too a screeching halt, everyone there was gathering around her desk, they knew or suspected this was about Castle, even Montgomery came out to see what the commotion as all about.

"Helmand Province, Afghanistan."

"AFGHANISTAN!" WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING THERE!"

"Miss Beckett, you need to calm down." Beckett stood absolutely still and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. "You okay now Miss Beckett?"

"Yes Colonel," she answered. "Good," Col. Jackson replied, "Now, can you reach his mother and daughter?"

"Yes, yes I can."

"Are both of them in New York City?"

"Yes they are."

"Good, I need you to gather them up, have them pack a bag. Someone will call you back when we have more information and have made travel arrangements."

"I'll be coming too, Colonel."

"Very good." the call was then disconnected.

Beckett was no sooner off the phone when she yelled, "Somebody get me the number for Marlowe Prep."

"I'll take care of that, Beckett," Montgomery stated.

"Thank you, Sir. Have them pull Alexis from class, I'll be there in fifteen minutes to get her. And Sir, I'm going to need some time off and I don't know how much."

"Don't fret it Beckett, I'll see you get all the time you need." He then went to his office to make the call.

* * *

Marlow Prep

Beckett made it to Alexis' school in nine minutes, ran in flashing her badge to the security officer at the door then straight to the Principal's office. She rushed past his secretaries desk and into his office where she found Alexis sitting nervously.

"You must be Detective Beckett," Principal Mason stated. "You care to tell me what this is about?"

"Yeah Kate, what's going on?" Alexis reiterated.

Knowing there was no way to sugarcoat what she had to say she turned to face Alexis and said, "Alexis your father been wounded, you need to come with me. I'm going…"

"Nooo,!" the young girl screamed leaping out of her chair into Kate's arms, crying. Kate immediately wrapped Alexis in her arms, consoling her.

"You're excused Miss Castle." the Principal said politely. "You can go. I hope everything goes well with your father, he's a good man."

"Thank you," Kate said speaking for Alexis who was still sobbing. She picked up Alexis' bag and escorted her out to her car.

"Where we going, Kate?" Alexis asked once they were in the car and her crying had subdued to sniffles.

"My place so I can pack some things, then we're going to pick up Martha, take both of you home so you can do the same." Kate replied

"Then where?"

"Don't know. I'm waiting on a call from someone with an up-date on you fathers condition and travel arrangements.

"How'd they know to contact you, Kate."

"I guess I'm still on your dads emergency contact list. When they couldn't get a hold of you or Martha, I was next."

"I'm surprised you weren't first. He loves you, you know."

"Yeah I know but he would never put me ahead of you. You knew he was in Afghanistan didn't you?"

"Yes, me and Grams both, but he didn't want anyone else to know."

"We'll talk about that later but we're here, come on."

After leaving Kate's place they proceeded to Martha's acting studio, giving her the news. She seemed to take it better than Alexis but Kate could tell she was shaken by it. Martha turned the class over to her assistant then went with Kate and Alexis to prepare for wherever they were headed next.

Just as the three women entered the Loft Kate's phone rang. She instantly retrieved it from her pocket, pressed 'answer' but before getting the chance to speak heard a man saying her name. "I'm Kate Beckett," she answered.

"Miss Beckett, I am Colonel Hogan, commander at Stewart AFB. Is your party about ready?"

"Need about fifteen minutes, Colonel,"

"Good. We're tracking your phone, we can see where your at. There is a rooftop helicopter landing pad two blocks south of your location. I'll have a bird there in thirty minutes. Get there as soon as you can."

As Kate disconnected the call she saw Martha and Alexis coming down the stairs. "Do you know where we're going yet, Katherine?" Martha asked coming off the last step.

"I don't know our final destination yet but there's a helicopter picking us up in thirty minutes two blocks south of here. So why don't we head there, we don't want to be late."

Standing on the roof of the Union Bank building they watched as the helicopter made a soft landing, the door being immediately opened and a young man stepping off, waving them forward. Alexis was first up, he took her suitcase then helped her board, then did the same for Martha and Kate.

"Good day ladies, I'm Airman First Class Fergasson, I'll be your hostess for this flight. However since it's such a short flight, food and drink will not be served (this brought a chuckle from the three women). Your pilot is Lt. Jonah Jones, so if you'll be sure your seatbelt is on and securely fastened we'll be on our way." With that he climbed back into his spot behind the cockpit, donned his headgear, spoke to the pilot and they lifted off.

* * *

Stewart AFB

Upon arrival at Stewart AFB. Fergasson relieved them of their luggage and they were escorted to Col. Hogan's office. Before getting there Alexis pulled Kate aside and told her, "if anybody ask your Dad's fiancee." Kate looked at her strangely at first but then realized why Alexis told her to say that, then just nodded and smiled.

As they entered the Colonel's office he instantly rose from behind his desk and came around to greet them. He took Alexis' hand in his first and said, "You must be Alexis Castle, I'm happy to meet you. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Thank you," Alexis replied

"Martha Rodgers," Martha said as the Colonel took her hand.

"Then you must be Kate Beckett," he said.

"Detective, NYPD" she told him, "and fiancee."

"Well ladies if you'll take a seat I'll bring you up to date with what I know. Evidently Gunnery Rodgers' wounds are a little more serious than first imagined. Now before you panic, they don't appear to be life threatening but from what the surgeon at Camp Leatherneck told me, one of the bullets is lodged right next to the heart, he feels a cardiac surgeon should do the surgery. Another round is lodged in the spleen which will require a section of the spleen be removed but he told me this is not as serious as it sounds since the spleen will regenerate itself."

"Were there any other wounds?" Kate asked.

"Yes, two," the Colonel replied. "One to the shoulder and one to the leg, neither one hitting anything vital but will require extensive rehabilitation."

"Where are they taking my son?" Martha inquired.

"Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, outside Kaiserslautern Germany, it is the largest American hospital outside of the United States. You will be flying into Ramstein Air Base which is only three miles from the hospital. Rooms have also been set up for you at the Art Hotel Lauterbach, you'll also have a car and driver to take you anywhere you wish to go."

"When do we leave?" Kate asked.

"The plane will be fueled and ready in about an hour, till then Airman Fergasson will show you to our cafeteria where you can get something to eat."

"Thank you Colonel but tell me do all wounded soldiers get this special treatment?" Martha inquired.

"No Mrs. Rodgers, I"m afraid they don't, but from what Lt. Colonel Jackson told me your son is special, not because of his celebratory status, but because he is one of the best the Corp has. As he put it 'Gunnery Sergeant Rodgers could hit a gnat in the ass at a thousand yards, he is that good. I for one wish him well. My wife loves his books." He concluded that last sentence with the first smile any of the three women had seen since they entered his office.

Alexis, Martha and Kate left the Colonel's office where they were met by AFC Fergasson, "Ladies if you'll come with me please, I'll show you to the cafeteria."

"Lead on," Martha replied with a dramatic flair.

"Airman Fergasson." Alexis said. "Yes, Miss Castle," he responded.

"Are going to be with us for the entire trip?"

"Yes Miss Castle, and I'll be your driver in Kaiserslautern as well."

"In that case I think you should call me Alexis and I'll call you…"

"Matt, my name is Mathew, people call me Matt."

"You may call me Kate, Matt," Beckett told him.

"I think we'll stick with Mrs. Rodgers for now," Martha regaled with much delight.

Following lunch Kate, Martha and Alexis sat at their table waiting for Matt to return and inform them the plane was ready, which only moments later they saw him enter through a side door and wave them over. He lead them out through another door where a six-seated cart was waiting to transport them to the plane. As the cart pulled up to the tarmac they were able to get a closer look at the plane, except this wasn't just a plane, this was a friggin 'jumbo-jet'. As the cart came to halt next to the stairway, Matt hopped off saying, "ladies your ride for the next twelve hours awaits."

Speaking as he assisted Alexis from the cart, he said, "Once everyone is on board I will give you a quick tour." The second Alexis, Kate and Martha stepped aboard they could see this was no ordinary airliner. No, the interior has been completely redone, it looked more like a luxurious hotel suite.

"Ladies, I'm afraid the tour will have to wait," Matt said, "The pilot has informed me he is ready for takeoff, so if you'll all take a seat and buckle up we can proceed."

Doing as Matt requested they each sat down in one of the soft leather chairs and were buckling up just as they felt the plane start moving from the tarmac towards the runway where once it arrived there, stopped.

"Must be waiting for clearance to takeoff," Martha joked just as the four turbofan engines roared to life and the 300 ton aircraft was thrust forward towards takeoff. The runway ride was a little bumpy but everything began to smooth out once the big bird lifted off and began it's rise to cruising altitude.

"Well that was fun," Martha said when the plane had leveled off. "I wonder if we can get up now?"

"Yes you can," they heard Matt say as he descended from the upper level. "You are free to roam around at your leisure. There are two restrooms on this level, one forward, one aft and one upstairs, all more luxurious than what you'd normally find. There are four bedrooms so if your get tired feel free to use them. I have put each of your baggage in separate rooms. There's another lounge area upstairs, that's also where the refreshments are located."

"You have coffee up there." Kate said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes Miss Beckett, we do, brewing as we speak," Matt replied.

"Then that's where I'm headed and it's Kate, Matt. Remember? Martha, Alexis, you coming?"

"You bet," Alexis answered. "Well I'm certainly not staying down here by myself.," Martha claimed with her usual dramatic flair.

Matt brought there drink order over to their table. Kate getting coffee, Martha a glass of red wine, Alexis a Sprite. He then settling down at a table on the opposite side of the plane.

"Okay you two," Kate began; "Who wants to tell me why and how Rick ended up in Afghanistan."

"Running from you is my best guess as to why," Martha answered. "But I think you need to go first Kate. Tell us what happened six months ago? That seems to be when this all started."

Kate lowered her head clasping her hands in front of her before raising back up to speak. "He saw me kiss a guy I was dating, he showed up at my place later that night, told me he loved me and said goodbye. That's the last time I saw him. I sent him an email three months later asking him when he was coming back so we could talk, he said he wasn't coming back but that he meant what he said."

"That's why you said 'I know' when I told you he loves you earlier." Alexis deciding to speak up. Kate just nodded.

"What happened to this guy you were dating?" Martha asked.

"I broke up with him the next day."

Martha then proceeded to tell her the same story she told to Alexis upon finding out about his reactivation and why she thought it was probably voluntary on his part. She then asked her "Do you love my son, Katherine?"

"Yes, Martha I do," Kate replied shyly; 'but I don't know how to fix this."

"It's simple Katherine," Martha began as she reached over taking Kate's hands in her own. "You tell him. Richard is a very forgiving man, he will forgive you, he loves you."

Kate's eyes began to water listing to Martha's explanation. She hasn't had any advise from a mother since her own died and Martha was right, she needed to face this head on. She got the feeling Martha wanted her and Rick together.

"Okay you two can sit here and continue to discuss Kate's and my Dad's relationship problems. I'm going to go sit with Matt." Kate turned and gave her a look. "What. He's cute," Alexis added getting up heading to Matt's table.

For the next few hours Martha regaled Kate with stories of Richard as a boy causing Kate to laugh hysterically at some of his exploits. Kate in return was able to relate some funny stories of herself while growing up giving Martha a few laughing fits also.

Kate checked the time on her watch, her father's watch, the life she saved. The watch Castle found in the wreckage of her old apartment and had fixed. She called out to Matt, "What time is it in Kaiserslautern, Matt?"

"2300 hours. I'm sorry Kate, it's Eleven PM," Matt replied correcting himself after he had automatically used military time.

"That's okay Matt, I'm familiar with military time. I work with someone who is former military." Kate responded.

"What time do we get in?" Alexis asked. "About eight-thirty," answered Matt.

"I wonder what time Rick gets in, that is if he hasn't already," Kate posed.

.About four AM," a voice answered, "Good evening ladies, I'm Captain Reynolds your pilot. Sorry I couldn't get out here sooner, I've been waiting on any up-dates in regards to Sergeant Rodgers."

"So what can you tell us, Captain?" Martha asked.

"The Gunny needed to be stabilized prior to leaving the Camp Leatherneck hospital and transported to Bagram. There he was transferred to a medically equipped jet for the flight to Ramstein Air Base. He has been placed in a medically induced coma to keep him from awakening and moving suddenly which could cause the bullet next to his heart to move. Doctor Pierce, the cardiac surgeon, will be there immediately upon his arrival to perform the procedure."

"Thank you Captain." The three women responded in unison.

"Well I for one am tired," Martha claimed, "I think I'm going to make use of one of the bedrooms."

"Me too," Alexis said. "How bout you Kate?"

"Maybe in a little while, not tired right now," Kate replied.

Martha and Alexis took off for the lower level in search for their rooms. Kate watched them go then got up to refresh her coffee. "I'll take one of them too if you don't mind," Captain Reynolds requested.

Kate poured the coffees then handed one to him. "Thank you Detective Beckett," he said as he followed her to her table.

"How'd you…"

"This may be a military aircraft but we are still required to have a passenger manifest," he said before she could finish. "And may I add that is a pleasure to have the inspiration for Nikki Heat on board. I take it that Mr. Castle is very special to you."

"Yes he is," Kate replied. "You know you're the first person to call him Mr. Castle today. Everyone else we've talked to has called him either gunny, sergeant or gunnery sergeant'"

"I met Rick a few years back at a book signing, one of his Derek Storm books. We went for coffee afterwards, have stayed in touch ever since, that's why I volunteered for this flight. I normally fly fighter jets, usually the F-22 Raptor."

"Wow, that's amazing Captain…"

"Wayne, you can call me Wayne."

"Then please call me Kate, Wayne."

They sat and talked for a while longer, Castle being their main topic of conversation, until Wayne was requested back to the cockpit, so he excused himself saying he hoped they could talk more later. Kate reciprocated his wishes then told him she was going to try and get some rest.

* * *

Landstuhl Regional Medical Center (LRMC)

Upon landing at Ramstein Air Base the women were asked if they wanted to freshen up at the hotel or go straight to the hospital. All three opted for the hospital. Once there they were escorted to a 'waiting room', on the surgical floor, and told someone would be with them shortly.

In this case, shortly was like seconds, when in walked a tall man, still wearing surgical scrubs. "Good morning ladies. I'm going to assume you are here in regards to Sergeant Rodgers."

"Yes we are," they responded in unison.

"I'm Dr. Pierce, the cardiac surgeon that removed the bullet lodged next to his heart. It was a delicate procedure due to the location of the bullet, the danger of puncturing the heart wall being ever so present. The surgeon at Camp Leatherneck was wise to have him transported here. Anyway the procedure went well and we retrieved the bullet without incurring any further damage."

"Thank you Dr. Pierce," Martha said then asking, "Where is my son now?"

"He's still in surgery, Dr. McIntyre is retrieving the bullet from his spleen."

"How much of his spleen will have to be removed?" Alexis asked.

"Actually hardly any at all," Dr. Pierce responded. The bullet didn't penetrate deep into his spleen. Dr. McIntyre feels he can retrieve it with a micro incision."

"When will we be able to see him?" Kate quickly asked, something she knew Martha and Alexis were anxious to know as well.

"He should be out of surgery in about an hour and put in ICU. Once he is there he will be taken off the induced coma medication, but he will be on some heavy pain killers so it could be anywhere from twelve to twenty-four hours before he starts to wake up. I would suggest going to the hotel, get some rest and freshen up before coming back. We will be keeping a very close watch on him and call you if anything develops."

"Thank you," they chorused. "We would like to at least see him before we leave," Martha iterated.

"Sure just wait here. Someone will come and get you when he has been moved." He then turned and left.

1 hour later

Almost to the minute a nurse walked in asking them to follow her that she would take them to ICU. There they were turned over another nurse who took them to Rick's room.

"Good morning Miss Castle, Mrs. Rodgers and Miss Beckett, I'm Head Nurse Houlihan. I will be keeping close tabs on Gunny Rodgers, Mr. Castle, until end of shift. He has already been taken off the induced coma meds and the breathing tube has been removed."

"Thank you," the three women responded again almost as one. Kate was amazed at how in-sync she was with this family. Usually it would just be her and Rick but here she was discovering it must run in the family, maybe it was an indication she belonged also.

Martha pushed the door open and they entered, Alexis immediately rushing over to be at his bedside and began sobbing. Martha walked over to the opposite side taking his hand in hers being careful of the IV's attached to his arm. Kate stood at the foot of his bed her own eyes beginning to water, she quickly brushed the offending moisture back with a finger. He looked so pale, not the usual vibrant colour she had to come see on him.

Kate suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head she saw Martha standing next to her. "Come on girls," she quietly said; "There's nothing we can do for him right now. He's alive and that should be enough to comfort us so we can get so rest. We'll come back later and take turns sitting with him, okay."

"Sounds good Grams," Alexis said wiping her nose. "Yeah Martha that's a good idea. Let's go." Kate agreeing.

They quietly left the room and headed to the nurses station where they found Matt talking to Nurse Houlihan. "Nurse Houlihan," Alexis began but got no farther.

"Please call me Margaret," the nurse commented.

"Very well," Martha said; "What time does your shift end?"

"I would normally get off at six, but I volunteered to work a double to keep an eye on your Mr. Castle, so I'll be here till 4:00 AM."

"Oh dear, you don't need to do that. I'm sure…"

"It's something I want to do Mrs. Rodgers. He may be a celebrity to many but to us here, he is a hero - and legend."

"Did you just say legend?" Kate excitedly asked, the pitch in her voice higher than normal.

"Oh yes," Margaret replied. "I've been here since '98 and his exploits by then were already historical in nature."

The look on Kate's, Martha's and Alexis' face could almost be described as comical, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Here was a woman they had met less than an hour ago telling them more about their partner, son, father than either of them could have imagined.

"Margaret, dear, we are definitely going to sit down and have a long conversation while we're here, but right we are going to leave so you can care for Richard. Matt take us to the hotel."

* * *

8:00 PM, LRMC

Gunnery Sergeant Rodgers lay in his hospital bed believing he was dreaming. He would swear he could hear a voice, a voice he recognized, it was his Mother's voice. She was telling him what a fool he was for getting himself reactivated, for thinking only of himself, for abandoning his responsibility to his daughter, all over a woman. A woman who, by the way…that was the last he heard as he drifted back into never, never land.

Again he started hearing a voice, this was a different voice than the previous one, a younger voice and it was crying. He must be having another dream, a past, present, future type dream. If the previous dream had been about his 'past', this must be his 'present' one. That could only mean it was his daughter, Alexis, doing the crying. 'Dad' he heard her say, 'you need to wake up. I need you. Please wake…and once again he fell back asleep never hearing the end of her plea.

"Rick", oh no not her, how could he have conjured up her to be the voice of his 'future' dream. "I've been told that people in a coma can still hear. I'm so hoping that is true and you can hear me. I know that you saw Demming and I kiss and that's why you have done what you have. You need to know that the next day, the day after you came and confessed you love me, I broke up with him." God what was happening, her voice was getting louder, clearer. "It's you Rick, it's always been you, but I've been afraid. Afraid you would get tired of me and move on. I would have been crushed if that happened." He needed to open his eyes, see if she was really here, wherever here is, but what if she wasn't. What if then his dream ended and he never got to hear the finish, but he had to chance it. Slowly he began attempting to open his eyes. "Alexis told me on the way here if asked tell them I was your fiancee, I do hope that one day I am your fiancee, Rick, because I love you too." And then his eyes popped open and he saw her, sitting there, next to his bed.

"Ka…Kate," he croaked out with all the strength he could muster.

"RICK!" She yelled, "you're awake! Oh god you're awake!" And then she started to cry. She took his hand and brought it to here lips, kissing it, her tears dripping on it as she then caressed it against her cheek.

"Wa..water," He croaked out this time.

Kate immediately press the red 'emergency' call button, within seconds Margaret came rushing through the door. yelling "What's wrong?"

"He's awake," Kate responded happily through her sobs. "He wants water."

"Then its water he shall get," Margaret replied smiling as she picked up the glass off his tray, pulled off its protective paper and headed for the bathroom, returning when she had water in it along with a straw. "Whatta say we raise you up some." She said while pressing the button bringing the bed into a semi sitting position. She placed the bendable straw between his lips telling him to take small sips. "Better?" she asked removing the the straw.

"Yeah," he managed to say, still a little hoarse.

"I'm going to go get you some ice chips, they'll be better for you than drinking a lot of water. I'll be right back."

"Kate." Rick said. "Yeah," she replied.

"I think it's time you kissed me."

"You do huh."

"Well if you hope to become my fiancee I can't think of a better way to start toward that end."

"Me either," she whispered leaning over him pressing her lips to his.

It wasn't a long kiss but it wasn't just a peck either, nor was it a deep tongue swapping kiss, but it was a kiss filled with love.

Nurse Margaret Houlihan approached the door to her favorite writer/patients room seeing two red headed women standing there looking through the window. "What are they doing?" she asked when she arrive.

"Healing," Martha replied.

END OF SCENE


End file.
